


Truce

by Captin_ryden



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Death, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captin_ryden/pseuds/Captin_ryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you know you're going to lose the war why not just give up silly boy?<br/>It'll save us a lot of pain silly boy.<br/>Cowards and quitters are one in the same to me silly boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi, so im newish to this awesome site, but definitely not new to fanfiction. This is the first part to what i hope will become my summer fic series.  
> But wow is this one messed up.  
> Its short and messy, i wrote it very quickly and out of the blue. I just needed a story to get the ball rolling.  
> Hope you enjoy it!!  
> ( i recommend listening to truce and then the original goner while reading) (both by twenty one pilots)

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler whispers from across the room.

  _Gosh Ty, I wish I knew._

"What did I do wrong? This is my fault isn't it? Isn't it?" He persisted.

_Its nobody's fault but mine. I got myself into this mess, and there's no way out of it. And the sad thing is I don't feel anything in this moment._

"Josh look at me." He called from where he was pacing across the room. His hands were on his head, pulling at his hair in frustration. There was a little bit of sweat on his forehead, this was from rage. His hands were shaking, due to the anxiety.

"Josh, what did I do t-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"Tyler can you please stop blaming yourself? Please. You didn't do this, okay? I did this. This is my fault. Only mine. Stop worrying." I said quietly. I sat on the window sill that looked over LA.  "Just call the ambulance so it doesn't look like you murdered me." I sighed. Tyler stopped pacing.

 "What the fuck did you just tell me to do?"

"Calm an ambulance." I said calmly. Tyler's eyes dimmed and his hands dropped to his sides.

 "Josh what did you do?" He asked, voice shaking like the rest of his body.

 "Thats not important. Please do as I asked I don't want you to get in trouble for this."

I walked over to the bed and set myself on top of the clean white covers. The only thing I feel is the pills digesting in my stomach. I closed my eyes and laced my fingers together. Tyler pulled his cell from his pocket and called the police. His voice was frantic and cracking.

 "There coming. Josh open your eyes right now." He pleaded, sitting on the bed. I opened and looked at him for probably the last time.

He was crying, no he was sobbing. His whole body moved with his tears. I broke this poor man.

I slowly reached out my hand toward him.

 "Ty, I want you to know that once I'm gone you have to move on. You have to get someone new and live your life. Face it, I was holding you back. Get over me. But don't forget about me please." I said quietly. Tyler looked up at me.

"I hate you so fucking much right now. You know that? But I love you more than anything. You know how much I love you right? I love you more than the fucking moon loves the sun. More than every grain of sand on every beach. I love you Josh fucking Dun." A tear slid down his face.

 "I love you too. Im sorry Ty, I really am."

"Dont apologize, I should have been there for you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry too."

I pulled him down next to me on the bed, our foreheads pressed against each other.

We sat in silence, my head growing fuzzier and my stomach churning. I felt sicker than I ever have before.

"What does it feel like, right now, can you feel it? Do you feel like your.."

 Dying.

 "Terrible. Can we not talk about it?" Tyler started crying again. I could feel his tears on my cheek.

"Babe stop crying. I need you to listen." I said, sliding my finger under his chin. "This is all for the better. Trust me okay? It's going to be alright.” He looked up at me.

 "No its not alright! Can't you stay? Please just stay." He pleaded. I smiled softly.

 "You know I would have to leave sooner or later any way. I didn't have very many days left as it was."

“Josh you had almost beaten it, just stay awake till the ambulance gets here you can make it.” But I shook my head and pulled the skinny boy closer to me. He was so skinny because he always forgot to eat.

A wave of nausea and pain hit me. My head ached and my stomach was on fire. I could feel the pills ripping through my liver. It feels like when you get a paper cut right in between your fingers, but time it by twenty and put that pain all over your body. I’m on fire.

A tear fell to my cheek and slid down my chin as it all hit me.

Oh my gosh I'm dying.

 I'm dying.

In this moment I'm dying.

And then the panic attack started, I felt numb and woozy and like I would be sick.  My heart fluctuated in between beating fast and slowing to only a few pumps for second. Im floating away, I can feel it. I closed my eyes in attempt to get the spots I was seeing to go away.

 I'm fucking dying.

“Josh, come back, I'm losing you. There coming up the driveway I can hear them. Stay awake! Josh!” I could hear Tyler, I knew he was shouting but it was muffled because my ears were filling full of emptiness.

 “Sing to me.” I breathed out.

He was sobbing so hard. I could feel him clinging to me, like he was trying to hold me down and stop me from going. I can't stop.

Not even if I wanted.

 “Sing.”

**  
**  


_now the night is coming to an end_

_the sun will rise and we will try again_

__

_stay alive_

_stay alive_

__

_for me_

 

I’m leaving and I’m going and I'm floating and I’m on fire and Im screaming.

 

Im fucking dying.

_You will die but now your life is free take pride in what is sure to_

__**  
**  


_die._

 

 

 

An obituary from the morning paper:

Joshua William Dun born June 18th 1988:

**A brain cancer victim and a fighter, lost his life last night due to an overdose of pain medication. He leaves behind his fiance and boyfriend of four years. We are told his life was as colourful as his hair and tattoos. He will be greatly missed.**


End file.
